Billar
by MissLouder
Summary: Una mesa de juego y dos caballeros aburridos. Conclusión: un amanecer les dio una cálida bienvenida. Oneshot/Shonen ai.


Advertencia: Algo de libertinaje.

Notas: Saliendo de los dos regalines para mis estimadas amigas, esta vez llegó el cumpleaños de:

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kary**.

¿Creíste que dejaría pasar tu cumpleaños así sin más? Nop. Nunca. Nerver de los nerverasos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi linda rosa!

* * *

 _Una amiga es una espada que sólo el filo de la confianza, podrá forjar._

 ** _MissLouder_** ®

* * *

 **[M** anigoldo **x A** lbafica **]**

 **B** I **L** L **A** R.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a noche había llegado con una presentación cordial al desvanecer los brillos del crepúsculo, cuando la reunión se había extendido más de lo estipulado **.** Observando por las ventanas que se apilaban a sus espaldas, el Patriarca les dejó ir con un mensaje que desconcertó a más de uno.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, dando paso a los protectores que habitaban esos templos, para ir a sus moradas con la pesadez de todo un día ajetreado.

Todos empezaron a descender entre curiosos y alebrestados, cuando la orden de darse unos días de descanso, había sido declarada. Varios habían burbujeado gritos de emoción, y otros sólo se limitaron a sonreír.

Recordó las últimas palabras del Patriarca, cuando éste, con una sonrisa indescifrable les dijo que revisaran sus templos. La curiosidad tocó un punto en el heredero de la doceava constelación, bastante lejano a la indiferencia de imponer orden en su cabeza.

Habían tocado su templo sin su supervisión, y debía ver que era esa _novedad_ que alegaba su jefe. Tan así, que dijo que a muchos les dejaría con un dulce sabor que se regocijaría en su paladar, con la compensación de un espacio sólo para ellos.

¿Pero los templos no eran en sí, su espacio personal, su eternamente santuario sólo para ellos?

Suspiró. No había que cavilar demasiado un asunto que no merecía demasiada atención. Arrastrando los pasos cada vez más sosegados, una puerta cercana a su habitación estaba entreabierta.

¿…?

Enarcó una ceja incrédulo. Esa puerta… no estaba ayer.

Acercó sus pies al marco de la entrada, y rozó el pomo con los dedos; sintiendo un vahído de aire frío que silbó por el orificio de la cerradura, lamiendo su piel al colarse en las brechas de la armadura. Vaciló un poco, y miró la puerta con aprensión, como si estuviera a punto de abrir la caja de Pandora.

Dejando toda esa manada de pensamientos que carecían de pies y cabezas, empujó lentamente la puerta y se fue adentrando con ritmo sereno.

Se detuvo en el marco, casi admitiendo la sorpresa que el patriarca les había prometido. Parpadeó, otra vez, y las que fuesen necesaria para que la imagen que estaba dibujándose frente a él, fueran asimiladas en su cabeza. Rodeó con la vista el lugar, captando los detalles, formas, y líneas que construían esa habitación:

Un salón de juegos.

Bajó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud.

Su vista recayó en la pared que reposaba a su izquierda, donde contempló los tacos de billar apilados en una discreta fila. Y debajo de ellos, estaban las bolas con llamativos colores. Conservadas en un arco de madera en forma de triángulo.

En medio de la sala, una gran mesa de roble coronaba su reino ocupando la mitad del espacio, con una superficie peinada por un fieltro verde. Sin obviar, sus respectivos refugios en cada esquina. Habían unos muebles acolchados en unos de los bordes de las paredes, junto a una ventana tan alta como él, que enseñaba al horizonte. Una ventaja de ser el último templo, era ello; la insondable vista que dejaba sin habla.

La sala estaba acobijada por una chimenea que suspiraba calor, gracias a las brasas que se mantenían sutilmente encendidas. Palpó los muros de mármol frío, y encontró relieves con figuras extrañas. A su lado había una pequeña biblioteca con algunos volúmenes apilados, y notó que varios tenían una portada gruesa bastante gastada. Como si fueran reliquias del pasado y se le había dado el voto a él para protegerlo.

Se fijó en un libro que se asomaba tímidamente en el extremo de una estantería, encuadernado en piel de color esmeralda, susurrando su título en letras doradas. Se acercó hasta él y acarició las palabras con la yema de los dedos, leyendo en silencio:

 _"Estrategias para el billar"_

Tomó el manual con sumo cuidado y lo hojeó, dejando aletear sus páginas y liberándolo de su celda en el estante. El libro exhaló una nube de polvo dorado, provocando un estornudo como reacción propia.

Con la corazonada picoteando su oreja, enlazó el propósito de ese libro con el nuevo juego que ahora era su compañera de cuarto. Dejó el libro en su lugar con el mismo tacto delicado, para cuando un curioso pensamiento le cruzó por la mente. Meneó la cabeza para dejarlo ir, y reprenderse por pensar en aquello.

Se acercó a la mesa, rodeándola, rozando con los dedos la madera que la bordeaba. Tuvo un presentimiento, y su mente no tardó en dar un chispazo de razonamiento al darse cuenta que nunca había jugado ese tipo de entretenimiento. Conocía el funcionamiento y sus reglas, pero llevarlo a modo práctico… Bueno, eso era otro tema.

Se detuvo a observar los tacos que decoraban la pared como un tapiz, quizás podría intentarlo ya que técnicamente no tenía mucho que hacer. En su jardín todo estaba en perfecto orden, las alarmas en su cabeza estaban listas en caso de un ataque y, se encontraba solo para mayor comodidad.

Tomando la iniciativa para probar, agarró el taco con la esperanza de que no sería difícil aprender a jugar. Le dedicó la vista al libro, pensando que sí debía hojearlo antes de irse a la práctica. Descartó esa idea. Sinceramente, estaba algo cansado para leer algo donde conocía los funcionamientos por conocimiento general.

Lo único que debía hacer era introducir las bolas en la refugio, ¿qué tan difícil sería eso? El simple juicio le hizo animarse, el manejaba la puntería como anillo al dedo. Quizás sólo necesitaba una hora para dominar ese juego perfectamente, antes de irse a dormir.

Preparó la mesa, con su respectivo triángulo encarcelando a las bolas y mantenerlas formadas hasta que lo quitó. Tomó la pelota guía depositándola en el centro, y apuntando con el taco; disparó. Las bolas se removieron locas por toda la mesa, pero ninguna entró a unos de los agujeros.

Bueno, no esperaba introducirlas todas, pero al menos tenía la petulante idea que podría haber conducido dos a su respectivo lugar.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa, estudiando el panorama. La bola seis y dos estaban cerca de la tronera, las demás estaban más alejadas pero las podía acercar con un empujón. Desconociendo cuántas disparadas tenía permitidas, se encogió simplemente de hombros. Estaba practicando.

Acomodando nuevamente la vara de madera entre sus dedos, volvió a empujarlo hasta golpear la bola guía que salió proyectada hacia el fondo de la mesa, desplazó dos bolas de color antes de estrellarse contra la bola número dos, teniendo la certeza que la envió directo a un agujero. Casi se alegró de haber tenido éxito, pero fue sólo un segundo, antes de advertir que la bola dos le sonreía desde el borde de su objetivo. No había entrado.

Alzó lentamente una ceja.

—Parece que no es tan sencillo —Levantó el taco hasta la altura para poder estudiarlo mejor. No debía de llevar más de diez minutos jugando, y ya lo sentía como un reto. Ese juego no se burlaría de él, aprendería a jugar esa noche o lanzaría esa mesa por la ventana al despuntar el alba.

Echó un vistazo a la bola que permanecía en el borde, se acercó a ella y le dio un manotazo como reprensión de su arrogancia.

—Oye, eso es trampa —dijo una voz que se escurrió por la puerta.

No tuvo que ver el rostro de esa persona para reconocer quién era, y como ya se había cansado de advertirle del peligro, se circunscribió a encorvar los hombros.

—Se ha burlado de mí —respondió con voz cargada de cierta irritación, volviendo a sacarla de la tronera.

Manigoldo rió con algo de control en sus cuerdas vocales, sin tener esa alta frecuencia que amenazaba a todos con perforar sus tímpanos. Se adentró a la habitación con paso determinado, sin llevar su casco de la armadura.

—Eso sí que es lamentable. —recalcó con las manos en la cintura.

—No entiendo por qué. No es muy diferente de las rosas —se cuestionó Albafica, observando la bola que estaba en su mano.

Su compañero se acercó a él, lo peligrosamente cerca de su margen establecido para activar sus alarmas. Sin embargo, Manigoldo quizás adivinando sus pensamientos, sólo le quitó con suavidad el taco de las manos, mientras una sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

—Porque son técnicas diferentes, Alba-chan. Aquí el truco es saber dónde debes golpear —Apuntó a la bola seis y cacheteó a la bola guía, enviándola sin repliques a su objetivo; directo al refugio con un sonido sordo—. En el billar, necesitas un tercero para acertar en el blanco. Un tercero que tú invitas a salir, pero que no sabes cómo reaccionará a menos que sepas controlarla —Levantó la vista, escudriñándole—. Muy diferente a las rosas. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

"En las rosas yo las guío, y en el billar dirijo a quien las guiará", un concepto bastante sencillo si lo pensaba de esa forma. Desviando la vista, el silencio cayó como lluvia de respuestas insonoras, pensándoselo seriamente.

Y después de un largo segundo de labios sellados, accedió con un sonido gutural. Sólo necesitaba familiarizarse con "ese truco".

—Pero antes, quiero saber: ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó dejando a la bola en su lugar, no perdiendo de vista a su compañero cuando se situó a su lado, encorvándose nuevamente para disparar—. ¿No tienes una de éstas propias?

En respuesta, el italiano meneó la cabeza.

—El viejo me puso una sala de pintura en mi templo —Sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente concisas, para dejar como resultado en sus labios una mueca—. Creo que sabe el peligro que soy con esta clase de juegos o quiere darle más color a mi casa.

Para su sorpresa y deleite, en los labios de Albafica el aviso de una sonrisa se mostró. Le observó, para luego reír gradualmente, en tanto apuntaba a la bola dos que se había mofado de su compañero y tomaba venganza cuando la introdujo en su nueva cárcel.

—Ya te vengué. —anunció con su típica carisma. Acercó sus dedos a las yemas de su compañero, y rozó suavemente la piel, haciéndolo reaccionar al momento—. ¿Y bien, quieres intentarlo?

Recomponiendo sus emociones, y deteniendo el ciempiés que zapateó con eco por toda su mano, asintió con una mirada de advertencia.

—Estoy esperando por ti. —Se cruzó de brazos, reprendiendo el cosquilleo llegarle al codo.

Escuchó una risita, y a continuación Manigoldo le pasó el taco dándose vuelta para buscar uno propio en la familia que se encontraba en la pared, y sin borrar la sonrisa, se acercó a la mesa de billar.

—Primero debes tomarlo correctamente —empezó a explicar, alejándose. Por un momento Albafica se preguntó cómo era que debía tomarlo, y que su compañero era un pésimo instructor al tener esas extrañas referencias. Pero sus reflexiones fueron calladas, cuando sintió en el cuello la respiración de Manigoldo—. Esta es la forma correcta —Le acomodó los dedos sobre la vara, y con el corazón latiéndole un poco más deprisa, intentó controlarse.

—Me parece incómodo que me estés respirando en el cuello —confesó finalmente. Y el canceriano sólo se rió—. Puedes hacerlo de otra manera, ¿no?

—Si la tienes, estoy dispuesto a oírla —Se alejó levantando las manos—. A ver, inténtalo. Debes tener un ángulo de noventa grados en el brazo y debes impulsar con una fuerza menor de la misma.

Sintió esa frase como una bofetada vestida de una descarada arrogancia, y volviendo a apuntar en una de las bolas, disparó con fuerza. Para su desgracia, falló.

—Te lo dije. —Escuchó a su espalda—. ¿Continúo o me voy?

Albafica consideró la segunda como una exquisita opción, y su compañero lo sabía. Pero había algo en sus ojos que lo invitaban a retractarse, algo en ese mar atlántico. Quizás eran sus olas, a veces refrescantes, otras avasalladoras, en ocasiones las dos. Todos esos antagónicos que impedía desviar su vista de él; buscando entenderlo. Soltando casi un gruñido, el protector del templo se resignó cerrando los ojos. Y más, al percibir esa risita besarle el cuello cuando su compañero volvió a su antigua posición.

—Estoy seguro que reconoces a este truco para ligarse a una vieja.

Albafica volvió la vista al frente, sintiendo el calor de los dedos de su compañero sobre los suyos.

—Es el más cínico de todos —reconoció.

—Es una de los principales estrategia para llevársela a la cama —Sonrió, primero con espontaneidad, después con esfuerzo cuando le propiciaron un codazo en el estómago.

—¿Me enseñarás o intentarás aplicar ese método hasta que me acueste contigo? —Giró la cabeza para verle y casi se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando sus alientos se abrazaron—. Cosa que sabes que nunca pasará.

—Podría intentarlo... —musitó, apenas audible por encima del crepitar del fuego—. Pero no quiero que me vuelvas a agredir —añadió con total sinceridad—. Me contendré por hoy, sólo quiero que nos divirtamos, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Piscis detuvo la mirada en él. El hecho que esa última frase pinchó toda nube de tensión que se había tiranizado sobre ellos, al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en frente, que no parecía borrarse nunca.

Dioses, con ese hombre, pensó.

Volvió la vista a las bolas para cuando Manigoldo alargó el brazo y regresó a posar su mano sobre la suya. Acto seguido, colocó los dedos de su otra mano sobre la madera antes de agarrarle suavemente de la muñeca.

—Así es más cómodo jugar —aconsejó con una pequeña seriedad que le llamó la atención—. Lo siguiente, es cómo golpeas, pero después que le agarres las nalgas, verás que no es nada del otro mundo.

Reprimió una risa en el ducto de su garganta, con ese otro "ejemplo" de sencillez. Manigoldo nunca cambiaría.

Después de eso, procedió a instruirlo en el movimiento correcto, impulso permitido y distancia medida. Deslizando sus dedos sobre la armadura de Piscis hasta que como un resorte, impulsó el brazo de Albafica hasta que golpeó la bola guía suavemente. Ésta atropelló a la número siete y rebotó un par de veces para colarse en una tronera.

Manigoldo se apartó de él finalmente y sonrió:

—¿Lo ves? Todo está en la muñeca. —Recogió su propio taco y mostró una delicada curva en los labios.

El protector del templo le observó unos segundos, para luego volver a la misma posición, repetir los pasos anteriores; apuntar y acertar. La bola blanca recorrió toda la mesa y golpeando a todas sus adversarias, envió varias a su objetivo.

Escuchó un aplauso al aire, y al dedicarle nuevamente la atención, vio una sonrisa con otro objetivo.

—¿Te apetece una partida, Alba-chan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** l amarecer les susurró por la ventana su arribo, para cuando los caballeros seguían jugando. Albafica se había concentrado en ese juego y si creyó que con su recién adquirido conocimiento, derrotaría a su compañero… Claramente, tenía que considerarse un ingenuo.

" _El peligro que soy con esta clase de juegos_ ", sin duda alguna comprobó que no mentía y comprendió el miedo del patriarca.

No ganó ninguna partida, y en la que creyó llevarse la victoria, algo le tironeaba del sentido común que lo dejó ganar para no destrozar por completo su enaltecido orgullo.

—No pienso apostar nunca contigo, cuando ya sé que tengo todas la de perder. —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

En respuesta, escuchó una risa que cobró una fuerza lo suficiente para atropellar las paredes del templo.

—Ganaste 1 de 5 —mencionó, devolviendo el taco a su lugar—. Nada mal para un principiante.

—No me tomes el pelo —Se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja—. Es claro que me dejaste ganar.

Su compañero cruzó la chimenea hasta donde él se encontraba, deteniéndose a un palmo de distancia y mirándolo fijamente. Algo de color regreso a su rostro y sabía que debía dar un paso atrás, colocando más distancia entre ellos. Y sin embargo, en lugar de eso, se encontró manteniendo la misma posición. Esperando. Esperando que pasara. Porque sabía que vendría.

—No soy tan piadoso, Alba-chan —informó—. Realmente me ganaste. Mi orgullo está en el piso, al permitir que un novato me ganara.

Si no le supiera leer la sonrisa, si no le supiera leer el brillo elusivo en aquellos ojos, podría considerar sus palabras. Si no supiera… oh, por los dioses y le llevaran, sí, ya sabía tanto de él.

—Imagina cómo está el mío —Mantuvo la sonrisa cansada, evaluando la distancia entre ellos. Era prudente, pero ya era hora de despedir a ese hombre—. Yya te arriesgaste por hoy. Es hora que te vayas.

Sin inmutarse, respondió:

—He cambiado de opinión. —Ya casi sobre su rostro—. Quiero otra dosis diaria.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya Manigoldo estaba en su zona roja. Sus movimientos fueron demasiado sosegados, cuando lo tenía encima de su barrera. No sabía porque el cuerpo se le paralizaba; si era para dejarse atrapar por esas redes o un poder paralizante habitaba en aquel iris violáceo, para cuando sintió la boca de éste sobre la suya.

Le sostuvo del mentón, levanto un poco más su barbilla y al notar que no hubo negación Cáncer deslizó las manos por la cintura, mezclando los dedos ágiles con sus cabellos, con suaves deslizamientos. Albafica percibió el olor que emanaba de la piel bronceada... ¿Era muerte o vida?

Su corazón empezó a repiquetear con tanta fuerza que sabía que él podía escucharlo. Después de un segundo, su cuerpo reaccionó cuando se percató de cómo había clavado sus dedos en la espalda de su compañero, de una manera que le hizo caer de bruces en lo que estaban haciendo.

Cortó el beso, intentando imponer distancia, pero ya Manigoldo parecía predecir cuánto tiempo era embalsado hasta que se opusiera.

—Aún tengo antídoto en mi templo… —susurró, despidiéndose ligeramente del labio inferior de Albafica. Alejándose con aires de realeza; consciente de su propias acciones, esperando cruzado de piernas a las futuras consecuencias.

Precedentemente de arrojarle el puñetazo del día, se encontró sonriendo por el hecho de como Manigoldo se burlaba de la muerte con tanto cinismo.

"Quiero otra dosis diaria", claro. Sus labios, sin poder ocultarla, una fugitiva sonrisa se asomó con discreción. Antes de volver a sentir otros sobre los suyos nuevamente y escuchar un: "Otro, para que la fiebre valga la pena."

Sintió una polizona colarse por el umbral de sus incisivos, y si iba a darle un escarmiento…, también iba a disfrutar de esa boca tan experta sobre la de él. Por Athena, Hades, Poseidón, y todos los dioses que se le pasaran por la cabeza... esa manera de arrullar sus labios tan descarada, que le destruía cualquier bloque de los pensamientos que le anunciaban ese acto prohibido.

Ignoró al mundo a su alrededor, incluso su identidad propia cuando sus bocas se moldearon con una tonificación que ya eran el perfecto encaje. Piezas diferentes que acoplaban, y creaban ríos enteros de emociones contradictorias. No obstante, todo tenía un fin.

—Ya es hora, ¿no? —advirtió Manigoldo ya una distancia escasa.

—Sí —Y sólo bastó un segundo, para que Albafica estrellara su puño sobre aquella mejilla. Qué masoquista se sentía.

Primero era proteger a todos de él, y ahora, debía protegerse de ese italiano que yacía en el piso limpiándose la mandíbula de la sangre que se le despeñaba, riendo con total albeldrío.

"Para que la fiebre valga la pena ", remarcó.

Sí..., debe valerla.

Se arrodilló frente a él, y la expresión de sorpresa que obtuvo como respuesta, le causó un poco de gracia. Quizás pensaría que se había molestado más esa vez, y había decidido darle la lección de su vida. Y lo haría.

Se acercó eliminando toda distancia, y le dejó un roce, tan suave que podría haberlo confundido con el suspiro de un bardo. Pero allí estaba.

—Vete o te golpearé en otro lugar y no te gustará.

—¿Y qué pasaría si me reclino por esa opción? —le apuntó con brillos de arrogancia y burla.

—Por algo eres el santo de Cáncer —Se levantó y alejándose nuevamente, no pudo reprimir más el rubor que rociaba sus raíces en sus mejillas. Rozando sus comisuras con sus dedos, reviviendo la sensación anterior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** scoltó a ese insolente hasta la entrada de su templo, para despedirlo con una patada si volvía a sobrepasarse. Sin embargo, Manigoldo sólo se despidió y le dio la espalda alegando que _volvería_.

Esas palabras le dieron un revés de cuestionamiento en el: ¿Por qué su compañero había obtenido una sala de pintura, y él una sala de juego? No es que en su vida los haya jugado. El Pontífice tenía unas maneras extrañas de manejar las cartas de sus caballeros. Quizás él sí era el rey de los juegos de azares, de habilidad mental y toda clase de estilos. Por algo era la cabeza del santuario.

—Manigoldo —le llamó cuando éste ya había bajado unos cuantos escalones, llegando casi a Acuario. El caballero le miró sobre el hombro, notando como su labio inferior empezaba a tomar un color más vivo—. Puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras —dijo al fin, casi obligándose a arrastrar esas palabras y desechar cualquier arrebol de color en su rostro—. No me molestaría, si sabes conocer los límites.

Dejándose reír como era él, le guiñó el ojo con familiaridad.

—Iba a venir, aunque no me lo permitieras —le retó con competencia—. La próxima vez si pierdo, te llevaré a mi sala de Picasso.

Piscis levantó la pregunta en el gesto de su ceja.

—¿Sabes pintar?

—Soy italiano, ¿qué esperabas? —Sarcasmo—. Si te ofreces como modelo, podría sorprenderte.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, primero observándose, inmediatamente desafiándose, para luego ser envueltos por la broma y poder reírse, o al menos Manigoldo.

—Estoy seguro que cualquiera pintaría mejor que tú —dijo Albafica, después de que baile del silencio marcara su fin.

—Podría sorprenderte. —Levantó sus labios, descaradamente insinuativo.

—No lo dudaría —Sonrió un poco.

—Lo mejor sería si te ofreces, claro que debo preguntarte cómo lo querrías: ¿Con ropa o sin ropa? ¿Posando o improvisando? ¿Derecha o izquierda? ¿Interior o exterior?

Pestañeando, estupefacto, no tardó en volver a establecer el orden en su semblante. Albafica carraspeó, para luego descender la escalinata con cuidado. Sacó una pequeña bandita que había tomado en su templo para adherírsela al raspón que le había hecho. Manigoldo le estudió con precaución, casi con una alerta temerosa. Y Albafica sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos, ya a un escalón anterior; le pegó la cinta en la herida con sutileza.

—Paso —dijo, dándose vuelta, ya entendiendo el propósito de esas salas, al intentar fortalecer sus lazos.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Espero que te haya gustado, Kary, te quiero, linda*^*. Creo que te dije lo que pensaba de ti, pero lo remarcaré nuevamente: _Eres una persona increíble y te deseo mucho éxito en todas las metas que te propongas. ¡No dudes y sigue adelante!_

Aclaraciones: Después de investigar en Wikipedia-sama, sobre el juego de pool o propiamente dicho brillar: Remontamos que sus inicios empiezan entre Grecia y Egipto, pero es en la Europa del siglo XV cuando empieza a tomar la forma del juego que se conoce en la actualidad. Así que podemos deducir que tres siglos fueron suficientes para que el juego llegara a Grecia ^^

Creo que subiré otro oneshot que tengo casi completo, así que veamos cómo me poseen las ideas y decide qué fic terminar.


End file.
